


Simpatía por el demonio

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un antiguo enemigo se aparece en la mansión de los Kido en busca de ayuda. ¿Y quién tiene el corazón tan noble que, pese a todo, se la va a ofrecer? No sólo Seiya, Shun también hará su parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y marcas comerciales mencionadas no me pertenecen (O estaría nadando en una piscina llena de oro como Tío Rico y no escribiendo un fanfiction). Simpatía x El demonio, o sea: Seiya x Belzebú. Se preguntarán, en este preciso momento, que tipo de drogas consumo para imaginar parejas como estas... Se quedarán con la duda.

La noche era en extremo cálida para la época del año, y desde hacía semanas que el ventilador lo había dejado de usar, por lo tanto ya se había acostumbrado a dormir sin su "canción de cuna", sin ese "ruidito" constante y adictivo, necesario para conciliar el sueño: _turú, turú, turú, turú_.  
Si volvía a oírlo de nuevo, era como darle un cigarrillo a alguien que hacía dos semanas había dejado de fumar (aunque, sin dudas, menos dañino); así que dejó el amplio ventanal abierto permitiéndole a una refrescante brisa ingresar.

Y a algo más...

O mejor dicho "a alguien"... No era cosa de todas las noches despertarse en mitad de la madrugada y encontrarse a un tipo que aparenta recién salido del hospital psiquiátrico observándonos dormir, fue por eso que la primera reacción de Seiya, humano como cualquier otro humano, fue intentar gritar, pero el hábil invasor, con un rápido movimiento, le tapó la boca evitando el desastre.

—Shhh —susurró para tranquilizar al Pegasus, pero lejos de hacerlo solo logró dejarlo al borde de una crisis ya que cuando intentó utilizar toda la fuerza propia de un Santo, no obtuvo buenos resultados—No quiero hacerte daño… por el momento.

El pobre castaño asintió con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Si prometes no gritar, te suelto —ante el torpe asentimiento de su víctima, retiró su mano.

—¡No grites! —el sujeto se tiró encima de su antiguo enemigo para buscar silenciarlo de nuevo.  
—¡AAAAAAH! —Seiya ya estaba cianótico, para colmo forcejear con ese hombre mitad humano, mitad bestia, no lo ayudaba a respirar mejor—¡AAAAAAAH!  
—¡POR FAVOR NO GRITES! —Logró taparle la boca y con rapidez acotó—Créeme que no estoy aquí para lastimarte... Seiya, necesito que me creas.

Al escuchar su nombre surgir de la boca de ese hombre de pelo largo -cuyo color era estrambótico- se tranquilizó un poco, tal vez porque eso significaba una cosa: Que lo conocía. El problema era no recordar cuándo, dónde y por qué, pero al menos no era un simple loco prófugo que se había colado por su ventana con suficiente fuerza como para inutilizar sus brazos.

El invasor, con lentitud, volvió a retirar su mano; Seiya solo se quedó mirándolo con reticencia. Al ver que no volvía a gritar como un desaforado, dejó de tensar sus músculos y se relajó. Se miraron unos segundos, en completo y aterrador silencio, hasta que una voz irrumpió esa calma.

—¿Seiya? —Era Saori, con un tono de preocupación evidente.

El aludido observó la puerta, luego de que su "invitado" le dirigiese una mirada muy particular que rogaba una oportunidad... Una sola oportunidad.

—¿Q-qué? —investigó con su voz tomada.  
—¿Sucede algo malo?  
—N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?... Todo está bien.  
—Seiya... Medio Japón te escuchó gritar —dijo con tono cansino.  
—Ah... Sólo una pesadilla —rió nervioso y le echó una mirada al sujeto que se había apartado para resguardarse en un lugar oscuro.  
—Seiya, ¿puedo pasar?  
—¡NO! —se apresuró a decir poniéndose de pie con brusquedad para llegar hasta la puerta.—¡Estoy desnudo! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para evitar que su Diosa ingresase a su cuarto, pero se llevó por delante el tendal de ropas y zapatos que había en el suelo, terminando desparramado y tirando de paso el velador y un porta retrato de su hermana de la mesita de luz, enredándose también en el proceso el tobillo con el cable del alargue de la computadora.  
—¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que fue ese ruido?  
—Nada, nada —se puso de pie como tiro y juntó todo con torpeza—; es que me caí de la cama.  
—¡Ay Seiya!, Cada día me desconciertas más.  
—Estoy bien, no te preocupes... Ve a descansar.  
—Bueno —accedió sin convicción—; cualquier cosa que necesites...  
—Si, lo sé, no te preocupes, gracias, ya vete...

La muchacha se alejó, y luego de recuperar el alma, el castaño suspiró y recordó al loco que le había hecho montar ese numerito, lo miró de soslayo con curiosidad, frunciendo su frente, éste se quedó de pie bajo la ventana, donde la luna iluminaba con debilidad su marcado rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo finalmente el Santo de Athena, dando la vuelta para quedar frente a él.  
—Necesito que me ayudes.


	2. Arrepentimiento.

Ya desde temprano escuchaba a sus hermanos causando alboroto en la mansión; era inimaginable el bullicio que sólo cuatro individuos, cinco contando a la Diosa, podían hacer en un lugar tan inmenso.

Seiya bajó las escaleras con notable pereza, las voces de sus compañeros coparon sus oídos:

—Eso es mío, no te lo comas —exigió el chico de cabello azulado al notar las claras intenciones del rubio por devorar la última tostada que descansaba sobre el plato.

Pero tuvo que presenciar como el Santo del Cisne, sumamente jocoso para ser él, se pasaba sus palabras por donde no le brillaba el sol llevándose dicha tostada a la boca para decir con excesiva calma y exagerado gozo:

—No vi tu nombre escrito en ella —elevó sus cejas, autosuficiente, masticando con placer.

—Buenos días —saludó Shiryu al ver al Pegasus de pie en la cocina—¿Quieres té?

—Ya Ikki... —solicitó Shun poniéndose de pie para dejar la taza sobre la pileta—Es una tostada, déjalo en paz, ahora preparo más —rogó por un poco de paz, pero tanto el ruso como el Phoenix siguieron en la suya comenzando una amena mañana con una cotidiana pelea; hoy el tema, el punto de discusión: La tostada. Ayer había sido el último saquito de té.

—Deja Shun, yo las preparo —se ofreció Saori; una de las razones por las cuales no contrataba cocineras era porque esas tareas sencillas deseaba hacerlas ella.

—Hoy tomaré café —dijo Seiya causando asombro, ya que no era de tomar esa infusión del infierno, como solía decirle.

Pero vaya que hoy, precisamente, necesitaba café... Y en lo posible por vía intravenosa. Y la razón de su mal dormir no era otro que el sujeto que estaba detrás de su espalda vigilando detenidamente a uno y a otro. Cada santo ensimismado con sus cosas, sin notar la presencia del invasor (y eso que estamos hablando de un tipo cuyo cabello desordenado le llega casi hasta el suelo y le cubre en parte su tosco rostro).

—¡Siempre tienes que ser el primero y el ultimo! ¡¿Eh? —acusó el Phoenix, pero Hyoga ya no le prestaba atención, se encontraba contemplando, con sus ojos bien abiertos, en dirección a la puerta.

Un silencio desgarrador sobrevino, fue Shiryu el primero en reaccionar señalando con su dedo índice al antiguo enemigo pero de igual modo sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—¿Y él? —preguntó Andrómeda prácticamente susurrando, sorprendido tanto como el resto.

—¿Que hace él en mi cocina? —Athena arqueó sus cejas, y aunque la pregunta sonó con aspereza, en realidad fue presa del desconcierto y no de un sentimiento de antipatía.

No le molestaba tener visitas, ni tampoco guardaba viejos rencores, pero no era cosa de todos los días encontrarse en la cocina a un viejo enemigo.

La dama parpadeó, perpleja.

—Ah... él... Sí... —comentó el Pegasus con desgano rascándose la panza y levantando apenas la parte superior de su piyama dejando entrever su ombligo—Es Belzebú —acotó para restar dudas.

Las ojeras del castaño llegaban hasta el suelo, su rostro ensombrecido de cansancio denotaba que había pasado una mala noche; o mejor dicho, había estado toda la jornada hablando con el sujeto, sujeto algo intimidado por estar ante tanta ventaja numérica por parte del otro bando.

—De eso nos damos cuenta, ponny —exclamó el mayor de los Kido, serio—; pero ¿qué mierda hace aquí?

—Ah... —soltó el menor—Tranquilos... ya no es un enemigo, es que necesita mi ayuda.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Belzebú sin embargo se quedó en su sitio, con su frente fruncida y una postura algo defensiva, observó de nuevo a uno por uno con notable reticencia. Él estaba allí porque necesitaba la ayuda de Seiya, no tenía nada que ver con el resto.

—Tú ayuda —pronunció Hyoga rascándose la barbilla.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacerse? Seiya era así, cada día desconcertaba más al grupo con situaciones nuevas; el Cisne siempre se preguntó como hacía el Pegasus para acabar en esas extrañas circunstancias, a veces inexplicables.

Como sea, la cuestión es que, aunque debería sorprenderle, no hizo más que esperar una oportuna explicación por parte del castaño.

—Es muy imprudente de tu parte —acusó el Dragón sintiéndose incomodo por la presencia de un ex-enemigo cerca de su Diosa.

Ni concebía la idea de que su dama compartiese el mismo espacio geográfico que ese tipo.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda? —preguntó el joven de cabellera verde para distraer la conversación y disipar el espeso ambiente que se había creado, y de inmediato sonrió para luego acotar sin dar tiempo a una respuesta—: Pasa, siéntate y explícanos.

Shun observó a Saori, como buscando su completa aprobación, ésta reaccionó recién con la cándida mirada de su guerrero y con energía pronunció:

—Sí, claro... —tomó aire e intentó, al igual que Andrómeda, sonreír para aplacar los ánimos; total, el guerrero de Lucifer ya estaba ahí—Siéntate y desayuna con nosotros.

—¡Yo no quiero desayunar con este tip... ! —Ikki fue censurado por la mano del ruso. Y es que éste quería saber las razones de ese... monstruo, para estar allí.

—No tengo hambre —Sentenció el demonio con un tono de voz escalofriante—; ni tampoco quiero sentarme.

—Bien, no te sientes, pero... —alentó el rubio, liberando al Phoenix.

—¡Ruso de mierda qu... ! —Otra vez fue silenciado por Hyoga, pero esta vez apretó más fuerte.

—Te doy dos minutos... —habló el pelinegro que, ya de pie, se había erguido algo imponente, observó su reloj de pulsera y agregó con dureza—: para que nos digas que haces aquí.

—Shiryu... —se sorprendió Andrómeda mirándolo pasmado... Nunca lo había visto a su amigo hablando tan serio y con tanta rudeza. Siempre tan amable para con todos.

—No tengo nada que explicarles a ustedes —Belzebú elevó sus hombros y chistó, sin dejar de fruncir su frente.

—Bueno, pero esta es mi casa —explicó Saori con dulzura—, y me gustaría saber en qué puedo ayudarte —finalizó diplomática.

—Tranquilicémonos —solicitó Seiya actuando como mediador.

—Todos estamos tranquilos —espetó el Phoenix separando de su cuerpo, con su brazo extendido, al molesto y censurador Cisne—; nada mas queremos saber que mierda hace éste friki aquí.

Seiya se sintió avasallado por el ambiente y el cosmos de sus demás hermanos y Diosa, quienes lo observaban con dureza esperando por una coherente explicación, temiendo a su vez que no lo sea, sobre todo viniendo del Pegasus.

—Él quiere volver al cielo —dijo finalmente el castaño.

—¿Al cielo? —Hyoga se desconcertó más que antes, si es que era posible.

—Así es... quiere una segunda oportunidad —Le sonrió con calidez al invitado, pero éste se mantuvo en la misma postura sin ablandarse un ápice—; le dijeron que se la podían dar, pero que para eso debía demostrar que realmente era merecedor del perdón divino.

—Seiya... Entiendo menos ahora —susurró el Dragón a punto de perder su paciencia, y eso que era una de sus virtudes tenerla—¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? ¿Con nosotros o con Saori?

—Para obtener el perdón de los Dioses... digo, de Dios —expuso el menor—, debe obrar de buena fe... —observó a Belzebú—¿Cierto? —buscando su aprobación.

—Algo así —murmuró el Serafín luego de asentir no muy convencido—; o eso entendí.

—Él técnicamente pertenecía al cielo —siguió Seiya—, quiere volver... Está arrepentido de las cosas que hizo en el pasado, el tema es que no es tan sencillo, él debe demostrar verdaderamente nobles sentimientos.

—Esa es la parte difícil ¿No? —acotó Shun sonriendo con afabilidad.

—Bien... Entiendo que no sepa lo que deba hacer pero... —la Diosa no supo cómo hacer la pregunta sin ofender—¿Qué tiene que ver todo este rollo contigo, Seiya?

El mencionado comenzó a reír incómodo, señalando con su pulgar al sujeto que aún estaba parado a su lado, para responder:

—Él me dijo que cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda... Pensó en quien podía ser esa persona... Y bueno, acá está —finalizó jocoso.

Era cierto: de todas las personas que había conocido como Guerrero y demonio, sin lugar a dudas el Pegasus había sido el ser más noble y puro que había tenido en suerte de conocer. ¿Quién otra persona podría ayudarlo?

En la desesperación Belzebú no pudo más que pensar en el castaño, porque si sobraba bondad en un corazón, era en el de él.

—No sé qué espera que le enseñe yo, está algo loco —continuó el castaño aún divertido—; pero considerando que me AVISÓ —Remarcó con énfasis dando a entender que en vez de "avisar" más bien "amenazó"—que no se pensaba ir hasta no obtener el perdón. ¿Qué más da?

Ni que fuera un perro que encontró en la calle.

—¡Ah! ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! —prorrumpió Ikki sobre pasado por la situación—Ahora tenemos que vivir con míster señor "peludo y cara de ojete" sólo porque Seiya es bueno. ¡No! ¡Si no bastaba con la Guerra contra Hades! ¡Ahora esto!... ¡A mi Dios me odia! —remató a los gritos desapareciendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—Creo que opino igual que el resto —generalizó Hyoga—, no quiero que él esté aquí —lo dijo con suma calma—; no me importa si tu vida depende de ello —reanudó, dirigiéndose a Seiya—, sí te amenazó o qué... Pero lo mejor será que se vaya.

—Gracias, Hyoga —suspiró Shiryu, no soportó la idea de tener que ser él quien lo dijese.

El Cisne le dedicó una mirada de empatía.

—A mi no me molesta —se animó a opinar Shun, en un balbuceo casi imperceptible.

Saori silenció, no sabía que decir en semejante momento, la mirada cargada de ruego por parte del Pegasus, como siempre, le ablandaba el corazón.

—Por favor Saori —suplicó el castaño tomando sus manos entre las suyas—, te prometo que limpiaré toda la mansión yo sólo... Durante un mes. ¡Y regaré las plantas en lugar de Tatsumi mientras está ausente! —acotó con entusiasmo—Ordenaré mi cuarto todos los días ¡Te haré masajes! ¡En los pies!

—Ay Seiya... —suspiró la dama, derrotada.

—¡Por favor, déjame quedármelo! —solicitó a lo último.

—Seiya... No es una mascota —el ruso se encontraba al borde de la risa.

—Me parece muy imprudente —atinó a decir el Dragón—; no lo conocemos verdaderamente para estar seguros de que no tiene otro interés.

—¡Con más razón! —ahora, Andrómeda, tomó una postura más definida y segura—Si se queda podremos conocerlo mejor —su lógica era irrefutable ¿?

—¡Somos dos contra dos! —acotó Seiya, eufórico—Y tres contra dos, si lo contamos a Belzebú. Así que, Saori...

—Dios mío —sollozó ésta, sin tener la posibilidad de decir que sí, porque a la velocidad de la luz sus jóvenes guerreros desaparecieron con el nuevo inquilino rumbo a la sala.

Hyoga y Shiryu se dedicaron miradas y negaron con su cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? Solo quedaba estar pendientes del sujeto y no permitirle estar cerca de la Diosa. Tarea difícil si vivían bajo el mismo techo.

En la sala, los dos Kido más pequeños estaban atentos a su nuevo juguete; el guerrero de Lucifer se sentó en el sillón observando a uno y a otro.

—Primero deberías darte un baño —comentó Shun, pensativo.

—¿Y eso me va ayudar a ir al cielo? —investigó sarcástico.

—No, pero te va a quitar el olor a perro muerto que llevas encima —Seiya parpadeó a la vez que el otro se olfateó como un can.

—Y también deberías cortarte ese pelo —Andrómeda se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, reflexionando—; la gente saldrá corriendo cuando te vea caminando por la calle.

—Necesita ropa... —concluyó el Pegasus.

—¡¿Qué tienen de malo éstas? —Belzebú se observó a sí mismo.

—Pareces salido de la década del 70´ con esas calzas... Ni que fueras bailarín —explicó el joven de cabello esmeraldino.

—Vamos Belzebú —alentó el castaño—, primero ve a bañarte, luego conversaremos sobre lo que... Lo que... —¿Cómo decirlo?—Lo que tienes que hacer para ir al cielo.

—¡Otra cosa! —apuntó Shun—No puedes llamarte Belzebú, suena muy feo.

—Es mi nombre —objetó frunciendo el ceño, sumamente ofendido—; tú te llamas Shun y yo no digo nada al respecto.

—Pero es que... tiene connotaciones negativas —explicó Andrómeda.

—Te diremos Bel... —El Pegasus le dedicó una sonrisa logrando por parte del Serafín una mueca de resignación.

Entre los dos lo arrastraron rumbo al baño, le explicaron cómo se usaban las cosas e intentaron dejarlo solo, pero cuando Shun dijo, simplemente por decir:

—No es tan difícil, no debe ser la primera vez que te bañas.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al escuchar un:

—Pues sí ¿Que creen?

Ambos Santos de Athena se quedaron atónitos por tamaña revelación, tanto que al castaño se le escapó un:

—¡Que sucio!

—¡¿Qué pretendes, idiota? —Se fastidió, de pie en el baño con una toalla en su mano—¡Era un ángel! ¡¿O te piensas que los ángeles se bañan?

—Es cierto... —esbozó Shun.

—Que ahora haya tomado forma física no quiere decir que esté acostumbrado a las cosas que los humanos hacen —casi escupía de la bronca—; bastante molesto ya de por sí es todo esto. ¡Apesta ser humano! Ese ciclo interminable de comer y defecar. El dolor y los sentimientos. Las necesidades. ¡Y ni hablar de las limitaciones!

—Bueno ya... No te pongas tan sensible —pidió Seiya.

—¡¿Ven? ¡Esto es rabia! —dijo refiriéndose a su estado actual—¡Un sentimiento humano que, CRÉANME, acarrea muchos problemas!

—Bueno, no te sulfures... —Andrómeda comenzó a preparar el baño.

—¡Y encima ustedes me dicen: "¿Qué, nunca te bañaste?"! —siguió despotricando—Mierda, carajo... Suficiente castigo es estar encerrado en un cuerpo, sentir el frio, el calor, el dolor... Y ustedes...

—¡Ya! ¡No es tan terrible ser humano! —estalló el Pegasus ayudando a su amigo con la tina—Hay sentimientos muy gratificantes también.

—Ah ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cual? —desafió el demonio.

—Pues... Quítate la ropa —pidió el castaño para luego responder la pregunta—: ¿El amor?

—Tsk... —soltó el guerrero—Ni ustedes pueden explicar bien lo que es. ¡Ni ustedes entienden el amor!

—Bueno, pero sí el orgasmo —acotó con entusiasmo Andrómeda.

—Shun... —se alarmó su amigo—¿Y tú que sabes?

—Acaso ¿No te masturbas, Seiya? —cuestionó serio—Todo el mundo lo hace.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Shun! —el Pegasus se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Es sano —argumentó cerrando sus ojos por un fugaz lapso y tomando de un brazo a Belzebú para arrastrarlo hasta la bañera.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema —pidió el castaño prestándole atención al guerrero, quien ya se había metido dentro de la tina con agua cristalina y tibia—; en resumen hay placeres, sentimientos o cosas, altamente gratificantes.

—¡Como el sexo!

—¡Shun! ¡Ya deja ese tema!

—Psh... —bufó el demonio—Tener una erección es lo más molesto del mundo, ni sabes lo que tienes que hacer con eso cuando se para.

Ambos Santos de Athena rompieron en carcajadas. Y entre los dos, le indicaron como debía hacer para asearse correctamente… con algo de pudor; que no fue sencillo explicarle la higiene genital.

—¡¿Cómo pretenden que me tire hacia atrás la piel? —se horrorizó el demonio.

—No duele —explicó Shun con tono cansino—; debes lavarte bien ahí abajo, o no querrás tener una infección... Ahí sí que odiarás tener un cuerpo humano.

Resignado, aunque maldiciendo su suerte por lo bajo, metió su mano dentro del agua e intentó hacerlo, pero le dio "cosa" y se quedó así, sosteniendo su miembro flácido.

—Seiya... Hazlo tú.

—¡¿Por qué yo? No quiero tocársela... —se quejó el mentado Santo algo humillado.

—Porque a ti no te molesta la idea de meneársela a un tipo —expresó sabiendo las preferencias sexuales de su amigo, siendo el único en saber ese "secretito".

—Ah... Entonces porque yo soy puto teóricamente no me tendría que molestar "sacudírsela".

—Exacto.

—¡Estas equivocado! ¡Con más razón Shun! ¡Me da vergüenza!

Y mientras discutían entre los dos quien debía hacerlo y por qué, no notaron, hasta pasados unos cuantos segundos, unos extraños movimientos por parte del inquilino nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Andrómeda sin necesidad ya que en gran parte comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sólo por la expresión de inconmensurable gozo en su rostro, sino por el movimiento continuo de su brazo.

—Ustedes me dijeron... Ahaaa... —expresó Belzebú—que hiciera esto.

—¡No que te masturbes, cerdo! —exclamó Seiya—¡Que tires para atrás y te limpies!

—¡Eso hice pero pasó ESTO!

Luego del momento embarazoso que los tres vivieron, los Santos de Athena decidieron dejarlo solo al guerrero. Ya una vez fuera del baño, en voz baja, Shun atinó a preguntarle a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer, Seiya?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que quizás Hyoga tenga razón. No sabemos en realidad qué es lo que busca.

—A mi me lo dijo; y me pareció sincero —además de desesperado por un poco de ayuda. —Por lo que me contó, no la pasó nada bien desde que está aquí en la tierra, atrapado, sin poder ir al infierno ni al cielo...

Aparentemente tanto Lucifer como Dios lo habían castigado.

—Será difícil, Seiya... —dijo preocupado—No tenemos ni la más pálida idea de lo que teóricamente tiene que hacer para obtener el perdón ¿Y si se queda atorado en la tierra por siempre? Eso significaría que... ¿Qué significaría? —Había perdido el hilo de lo que pensaba decir.

— ¿"Tenemos"? —terció el Pegasus—Eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar.

—Pues... No era la idea —elevó sus cejas—; pero a mí también me pone intranquilo que esté aquí, además has visto lo que es... ¡Parece un bebé recién nacido! No quiero tener que enseñarle como comer, ¡ni menos como ir al baño!

—No, eso ya lo sabes —expresó el castaño. —Será divertido... —acotó con una sonrisa.

—Será complicado. ¿Sabes lo que implica reinsertar un individuo en la sociedad? ¿Nunca viste Tarzan?

—Me aburría, y a la misma hora daban Una casita en la pradera —explicó el menor.

—Tendríamos que sacarlo a la calle, hacerle estudiar —razonó—¡Claro! Mediante la educación un individuo adquiere los principios básicos para desenvolverse dentro de la sociedad y su cultura.

—Ya pareces Shiryu... —se mareó Seiya regalándole a su amigo una mueca de extrañeza.

—¡EY! ¡HUMANOS! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ! —gritó Belzebú desde el baño—¡EMPIEZO A TENER FRÍO! ¡Y NO ME GUSTA! —explicó con un tono extremadamente amenazador.

—A todo esto... —analizó Seiya regresando al tocador—Tarzan no sabía hablar ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, no manejaba el lenguaje humano —explicó Shun—, hablaba "chimpancé" que es el idioma de los monos —toda la lógica del mundo. —Y Chita era su amiga, aunque para mi había más que una simple amistad —prosiguió—, en un capítulo...

—No importa Shun, el punto es que ¿cómo podemos, entonces, comunicarnos con él?

—¿De qué hablan? —investigó Belzebú, algo hastiado.

—De Tarzan —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Pidió de malos modos el Serafín.

—¡Oh! Cierto, iba a buscar algunas prendas mías —recordó Andrómeda—; pero tendrás que usar pantalones de mi hermano, los míos te quedarán muy cortos... Ni hablar de los de Seiya.

—¡Ey! Soy más alto que tú...

Shun se fue en busca de las ropas en cuestión, hurgó en los cajones de su hermano, y volvió al baño. Mientras Belzebú observaba con detenimiento el "uso correcto" de cada prenda, Andrómeda le susurró a su amigo algo que lo dejó de piedra:

—¿Has visto que pedazo de cuerpo tiene?

Seiya abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo, y se sonrojó pavorosamente al descubrir que sí, era algo infartante.

—¿Dónde se consigue un cuerpo así? Yo quiero uno —musitó.

—¡Shun! —se sorprendió el Pegasus por semejantes palabras, acaso ¿su amigo era gay como él y nunca lo supo?

—Poseer uno —intentó aclarar, pero terminó por oscurecer más el panorama—; poseer en el sentido de tener uno para mí...

—Shun... —siguió horrorizado por tamaña revelación.

—No en ese sentido ¡Idiota! No me gustan los hombres, nada más que desearía YO tener un cuerpo así.

Ambos tosieron incómodos al notar la mirada inquisidora y persistente del Guerrero sobre sus personas, y para disipar el ambiente espeso que se había creado, el Pegasus preguntó titubeando:

—Sabes vestirte ¿No?

—¡¿Crees que soy idiota? —vociferó luchando con la ropa interior.

—Bueno, es que... como hay algunas cosas que no sabes... pensamos que... —intentó explicarse Shun.

—Niños... Existo desde tiempos inmemorables, que no sepa cómo manejar las limitaciones del cuerpo humano no quiere decir que sea incapaz de comprenderlo y de hacerlo —finalizó colocándose la camiseta blanca al revés.

—¡A cuanto que Tarzan no podía con eso! —exclamó el Pegasus triunfante.

—Tarzan es un personaje de ficción —se defendió con tono obvio (Tenía una limadura de cabeza impresionante).

—Bel, tienes la camiseta al revés —se animó a pronunciar el castaño.

—Con razón... Ya me parecía —se la volvió a colocar y con el pantalón fue más fácil, no había que ser muy inteligente, ni haber existido desde siempre para comprender como se colocaba un jean. —Ustedes los humanos son tan complicados.

—Ahora queda llevarte a una peluquería —concluyó Andrómeda.

Entre los dos arrastraron a Belzebú hasta dicho lugar, que a decir verdad quedaba relativamente cerca en taxi.

En la calle más de una mujer lo miró como si de un aborto de la naturaleza se tratase, y los niños lo señalaban gritando o que era el hombre de la bolsa, el yeti, pie grande, y hasta uno dijo que era un duende de Santa Claus.

El cambio fue altamente notorio. Luego de dos horas y media, aproximadamente, de podar esa tupida selva que el Guerrero de Lucifer llevaba como cabellera, parecía otra cosa: Un ser humano.

Shun se quedó boquiabierto, hasta que terminó por aplaudir satisfecho.

—Te ves muy bien... al final no era tan feo como parecía —enunció Seiya asintiendo reiteradas veces.

—¡Si hasta se parece a mi hermano! —exclamó Shun, que para colmo la ropa de Ikki reafirmaba su apreciación.

—Tiene rasgos parecido, el mismo color de cabello... —comenzó a notar el Pegasus—Hasta se podría decir que el mismo humor de mierda... Pero no, Shun.

—¡Son dos gotas de agua!

—¡Que no Shun! —siguió el castaño con un deje de cansancio—¡Tu hermano se cae solo de bueno que está! ¡Tiene modales, de un simio, pero los tiene! ¡Además de tener clase, y ser buena persona!

—Gracias —acotó Belzebú entre dientes—¿A ustedes, niños, no les enseñaron a no hablar mal sobre las personas? ¡¿Sobre todo cuando éstas están frente a ustedes?

—Perdón —susurró Andrómeda.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó el castaño—No quiero decir que seas feo... es que nada ni nadie se puede comparar a Ikki.

—¡Fffuuuaaa! —se asombró Shun quien, al lado de su amigo, tomó distancia para mirarlo de arriba abajo—¡Te "pegó" fuerte Cupido!

—¡Ah! ¡Cállate! —se abochornó el menor.

—¡Te gusta mi hermano! —comenzó a reírse—¡Te gusta mi hermano! —le gritaba por la calle sin reparos mientras iban en busca de un nuevo taxi para regresar a la mansión.

—¡¿Puedes madurar de una vez, Shun? ¡Ahora, en lo posible!

—No. ¿Y sabes por qué? —investigó risueño—¡Porque te gusta mi hermano! —continuó burlándose, elevando sus brazos y haciendo una ola.

Ofendido, Seiya se cruzó de brazos y en el coche no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje, haciendo de cuenta que lo ignoraba y que no existía.

Era evidente que pronto se le pasaría, ya que el enojo con Shun no solía durarle más de un par de horas. Lo quería demasiado a ese engendró del demonio disfrazado de ángel como para realmente cortar una relación con él.

Habían sobrevivido todos, y en especial Belzebú, a ese primer día. La cena no fue, quien dice, la mejor cena que podían tener. Ni que se tratase de Navidad.

Cada uno dejó por sentada su postura ante tamaña invasión, Ikki se mostraba molesto pero no tanto como Shiryu, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención del resto. Hyoga adoptó una postura neutra, si bien no le dirigió la palabra al "invitado" tampoco balbuceaba improperios por lo bajo como el Phoenix, ni acotaba cada dos segundos y medio lo imprudente que era tenerlo allí, bajo el mismo techo que habitaba la Diosa, como el Dragón.

Desde ya que Seiya y Shun intentaron aplacar los ánimos cuando estos se ponían tensos, Saori también trató, pero no era fácil hablar con un tipo que contesta monosílabos y parece estar todo el tiempo de mal humor. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Ikki, pero ese nuevo muchacho de cabellera azul la superaba, y acababa por hacer acotaciones tontas y sin sentidos de las cuales muchas veces no recibía respuesta.

Sí… Una porquería de cena. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por fortuna en algún momento tenía que terminar (Pese a que el Pegasus tenía la fantasía secreta de poder extender la cena durante todo un día).

Cada uno tomó su rumbo, Athena acomodó a Belzebú, por consejo de Shiryu, en una habitación bien lejos de la de ella y a una puerta de la de él.

El castaño acompañó al serafín hasta la habitación de huésped para asegurarse de que no necesitaba nada. Ni las gracias sabía dar el desgraciado de Belzebú, parecía mentira que antes hubiese sido un ángel.

¿Los ángeles tienen memoria? Quizás había olvidado cómo era. O como tenía que ser.

A Seiya no le molestaban esos detalles morales, en verdad quería ayudar al sujeto. Primero y principal porque era consciente de que cuanto antes lo ayudaba, antes se iba a ir. Segundo porque no podía quitar de su mente esa mirada de suplica que le había dedicado la noche anterior.

"Necesito tu ayuda".

Esas tres palabras eran suficientes para convencer al Pegasus.

Tenía sus límites, desde ya, pues si resucitaba Hitler y le decía "Necesito tu ayuda" la respuesta y actitud serían por completo otras.

En cambio no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo, pese a haber representado un enemigo en un pasado. Porque si algo le había enseñado su Diosa era a dar una segunda oportunidad a la gente.

Se la había dado a ella, después de haber pasado semejante infancia que lo traumó de por vida... Se la podía dar hasta a Bush.

Exagerando, claro. Porque nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

Había sido un día largo y agotador que por fin concluía. Shun salió de la tina y se colocó en la cintura la toalla, simplemente por decoro o quizás porque intuyó la presencia de alguien en su cuarto. Salió del baño topándose con aquella mirada felina, que no supo discernir o darle alguna connotación.

—Bel —balbuceó Andrómeda ajustándose el nudo de la toalla por mero reflejo instintivo— ¿Necesitas algo?

¿Qué si necesitaba algo? El Serafín estaba fuera de sí, desde hacía unas cuantas horas necesitaba algo: Descargar esa tensión que fue acumulando y que nació precisamente ese mismo día y en el baño por culpa de él y su amigo castaño.

El mentando sujeto no respondió, se acercó como poseso a su víctima.

—¿Bel? —atinó a decir Shun como último recurso cuando comprendió las intenciones del antiguo enemigo.

En esas circunstancias, volvía a serlo, quizás.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que el ángel lo sujetó de sus brazos con fuerza para jalarlo y estrujarlo contra la pared, como si quisiese pelear, aunque la dureza en su entrepierna dejaba por sentado que sus intenciones eran otras.

Un inevitable forcejeo dio comienzo. Belzebú no hablaba, estaba por completo ido, concentrando únicamente en quitarle al joven la prenda que frustraba sus intentos últimos por poseerlo y quitarse de sí ese peso que comenzaba a tornarse insostenible y sofocante. Esa necesidad humana y primitiva.

El pecado original. La fornicación.

—¡Suéltame! —el Santo de Athena, era uno, que aunque no le gustase pelear, tampoco gustaba de ser violado.

En esas circunstancias cualquier pacifista era capaz de arrojar una bomba atómica y destrozar la humanidad entera con tal de evitar tan nefasta situación.

Los gritos y los potentes ruidos alertaron a los habitantes de la mansión que se hallaban todavía despiertos. Por suerte -para el serafín- Seiya fue el primero en llegar, y así quitarle de encima a su amigo un hombre completamente en celo.

En seguida apareció Ikki, secundado por Shiryu.

La situación habló por sí sola, en parte:

—¡¿Qué carajo está pasando? —inquirió el Phoenix fuera de sí; su dura mirada exigía una explicación y cuanto antes.

—¿Estás bien, Shun? —preguntó el Dragón en verdad preocupado.

El mentado chico miró al ángel que se mostraba contrariado en los brazos del Pegasus para responder:

—Tranquilos, no pasó nada.

—¡¿Cómo que no pasó nada? —Ahora Ikki parecía estar enojado con su propio hermano—¡No digas que no pasó nada cuando es evidente que algo pasó!

—¿Qué quiso hacer éste desgraciado? —Shiryu le dedicó una mirada de infinito desprecio.

—Ya les dije, nada —Shun elevó sus cejas, simulando hartazgo—; imaginaron cosas. Ahora, váyanse a dormir y déjenme en paz.

—No —negó rotundo el Phoenix—¿Qué hace él en tu cuarto?

—Quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí ¿Y por qué Seiya lo sigue sosteniendo?

El Pegasus, ante esa veraz pregunta de Ikki lo soltó automáticamente, tan confundido como el resto. Supo lo que había pasado, pero Andrómeda debía tener sus sabios motivos para callar.

—Estaban peleando… —mintió el castaño, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. En tal caso podía corregirse más tarde, pero ante todo la prudencia.

—Será mejor que se vaya —sugirió el pelinegro que no dejaba de desconcertar a su grupo de amigos con actitud tan áspera.

—¡Completamente de acuerdo! —acotó el Phoenix y caminó unos pasos hasta poder tomar al "invitado" de la camiseta y arrastrarlo rumbo a la puerta.

Belzebú no reaccionó ni respondió, algo en él comenzaba a cambiar. Se estaba dando cuenta de que había hecho algo malo. La consciencia de saber que lo cometido había sido una completa falta moral.

Shiryu los siguió detrás, para asegurarse de que efectivamente el ángel era puesto de patitas en la calle.

El Pegasus aprovechó la soledad para cuestionarle brevemente a Shun con la mirada.

—¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?

—No pasó nada, Seiya —negó con una sonrisa—; no creo que en realidad tuviese las intenciones de lastimarme.

—Pero —se mostró todavía más afligido—es grave lo que…

—Y quizás ni lo sepa… No olvides que él es como Tarzan.

Shun y sus geniales analogías y metáforas. El castaño elevó sus cejas, y antes de irse agregó:

—Iré a hablar con él —necesitaba conversar el asunto con el acusado—¿Tú estás bien? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, no me hizo nada malo… Por suerte. Ni tampoco lo iba a permitir —rió, nervioso y conmocionado por lo recientemente ocurrido.

Favorablemente Seiya no se cruzó con sus otros dos amigos, tal vez se encontraban afuera golpeando al serafín ¿Quién sabe? Salió por la puerta principal con la idea de ir corriendo detrás de él, pero no lo necesitó, ya que lo encontró sentado en dicha entrada con sus piernas encogidas y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

—Genial —espetó el joven Santo—, tu primera noche aquí y ya lo arruinas.

Elevó su mirada al reconocer el tono de voz. Recién entonces Seiya pudo ver en los ojos del ángel un gesto completamente humano, un brillo sumamente especial, producto de la culpa y el remordimiento.

—¿Entiendes que lo que intentaste hacer estuvo muy mal?

—Sí, ahora sí —volvió a descender su vista, incapaz de determinar o darle nombre a ese sentimiento que lo había embargado.

—No puedes forzar a alguien a hacer algo… Sea lo que fuese y más cuando se tratan de esas cosas delicadas —le explicó el Pegasus con calma, como quien le explica a un niño que no debe cometer una travesura por sus consecuencias.

—Pero los humanos lo hacen, para calmar esa necesidad ¿O no? —buscó justificarse.

—Sí, pero ambos tienen que estar de acuerdo. No puedes sólo tu quererlo —se sentó a su lado, palmeándole la rodilla—; ponte en su lugar ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien viniese y te tomase de esa forma?

—En este momento, creo que sí —se sinceró el hombre arrancándole una carcajada al menor pese a que no era el contexto idóneo para reír así—; sin embargo entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

—Bueno, entonces ven conmigo.

El castaño se puso de pie, seguro de que lo seguían pero al llegar a la puerta y voltear, viendo a Belzebú aún sentado, acotó:

—¡Ven!

—Pero ¿Para qué? ¿Me echaron?

—A nosotros nos educaron de una forma… Que hay que pedir perdón, por favor y dar las gracias cuando la situación lo requiere.

—Entiendo —se puso de pie y acompañó a Seiya hasta el centro de la sala.

Llamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a su amigo quien, aún despierto y con semejante grito, bajó presuroso creyendo que una nueva guerra había comenzado.

Alarido que no sólo alertó a Andrómeda, sino a todos, Diosa incluida.

—¡Shun! ¡Bel quiere decirte algo!

—¡¿Qué hace éste desgraciado aquí? —inquirió Ikki apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina señalando al intruso con su dedo, detrás de él, Shiryu, quien no tardó en sumarse a la replica:

—Hace unos instantes lo sacamos por algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Saori somnolienta y con su bata puesta entrecerró los ojos molesta por la luz artificial.

—Tanto ruido, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano —se quejó Hyoga rascándose la cabeza, más dormido que Athena.

El chico de cabello esmeraldino apareció en el descanso de la escalera, junto al Cisne… y sonrió al ver las claras intenciones del ángel por disculparse.

—¿Si? —pronunció Andrómeda dando pie.

—"Si" ¡Con un carajo! —acotó el Phoenix yéndosele al humo.

—¡Nii-san! —reprochó frenando el arrebato de su hermano—Déjalo hablar, por favor.

Seiya, sin intenciones de enfrentar en verdad a su amigo, se colocó frente a él sirviéndole de escudo humano al otro hombre de pelo azul.

—¿Qué pasó? —Saori entendía menos que el resto.

—Es largo de explicar, Saori —susurró el Dragón—; de hecho ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos con certeza.

—¿Qué hizo éste ahora? —se sumó el rubio recargándose contra la baranda de la escalera porque estaba pronto a dormirse de pie, como los caballos.

—Bel, querías decirme algo… —instó Shun ignorando a los demás.

El susodicho bajó su cabeza y perdió su mirada posándola en un punto fijo, jugó nervioso con la manga de su camiseta, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para comenzar a balbucear:

—Yo, bueno… Seiya me explicó que lo que hice… Está mal.

—Muy mal —susurró el castaño tan débilmente que sólo Bel lo escuchó.

—¡Muy mal! —agregó con celeridad—Y yo… Bueno… Quería disculparme.

—¿De veras? —La sonrisa de Andrómeda fue aun más grande.

—Sí… De veras… Todavía me cuesta todo esto ¿Sabes? Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte —elevó su mirada, redimida, y la posó sobre el sereno y benevolente rostro del joven Andrómeda—; estoy arrepentido.

Antes de que alguien pudiese acotar algo más, antes de que Ikki montase en cólera otra vez, Shiryu propusiese quemar al ángel en la hoguera, Saori exigir una pronta explicación o Hyoga desmayarse del sueño, un atronador ruido copó sus oídos.

Como si fuese un trueno…

El cielo literalmente se abrió y una figura tomó forma de la nada en el techo de la Mansión. Al principio no supieron discernir que era o quien, las luces blancas eran enceguecedoras, pero comprendieron que "eso" estaba descendiendo de lo alto.

—¡Ejem! —tosió el nuevo intruso para aclararse la garganta.

Todos repararon en un sujeto regordete con rasgos occidentales, de no más de un metro veinte, con cabellera sumamente enrulada y corta, tan dorado como el oro mismo, aun más que las Armaduras de los Santos de Oro. Llevaba una especie de toga que cubría sus partes más santas, en sus manos unos papeles.

Creyeron que se trataba de un niño, pero cuando este habló comprendieron que esa voz ronca no podía ser la de un crío.

—Estimados señores presentes —comenzó a leer—; por el poder que me confiere nuestro Padre Celestial y en éste caso la religión Católica he venido como mensajero con el fin de informar que ha sido librado el ex-Ángel, conocido como Belzebú, antiguo Serafín, que descansaba junto al trono de… Blablabla… —se guió con su dedo hasta llegar a la parte que le competía—Bsbsbsbsbs… ¡Sí! Aquí está —volvió a aclararse la garganta.

Los demás estaban demasiado fascinados como para acotar algo; lo que llamaba más la atención, por sobre sus alas, es que parecía estar suspendido del aire por una cuerda invisible.

—La primera prueba ha sido sorteada con éxito. Se le confiere la posibilidad de volver.

El mentado ángel abrió sus ojos como si de dos platos gigantes de sopa se tratasen, pero antes de poder acotar algo, el otro, que podría decirse un querubín, se le adelantó.

—Siempre y cuando cumpla con la otra parte del trato. Comprender y respetar los tres principios primordiales que rigen en la Tierra y que han de ser respetados no sólo por los Ángeles y demás empleados de la compañía, sino por los humanos. ¡Enhorabuena! —dijo elevando su vista para posarla sobre Belzebú—Ya has cumplido con una: El arrepentimiento… Te quedan dos. Sin nada más que hacer —Jaló de la cuerda que lo sostenía y comenzó a elevarse, cual polea, ruido de la misma incluido—; con su permiso, me retiro. Que tengan una agradable jornada.

¡Plop!

Desapareció como por arte de magia.

¡Aquello había sido surrealista! Y juraban no haber comido ninguna clase de hongo alucinógeno a la hora de la cena.

El primero en abrir la boca fue Hyoga:

—Me voy a dormir… Ya comienzo a soñar despierto con querubines —sin más, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Qué-demonios-pasó-aquí? —sentenció Ikki con la boca abierta.

—Se podría decir que un mensajero de Dios… —Saori habló, tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que no tenía.

—¿No era que Zeus y los demás Dioses… ? —Seiya no pudo completar su pregunta.

—Todos los Dioses y deidades viven en armonía —esbozó Athena.

—Otra explicación —agregó Shiryu con paciencia—es que cada entidad toma forma de acuerdo a la circunstancia, pero en esencia Zeus, Marduk, Dios cristiano, es el mismo. Según los griegos antiguos hay una esencia primordial creadora de todo, el cosmos. Todo proviene de materia sin disolver del espacio. No es tan incoherente suponer que, como bien dijo Saori, todas las deidades de todas las religiones conviven en armonía bajo esa fuerza unificadora.

—¡Cielo Santo! —El castaño se tomó de la cabeza—¡Todas mis creencias se van al tacho! —Se sentó, abatido, en el sillón—¡Y yo creyendo en Zeus! Ahora soy… ¡Soy ateo!... O… ¿azeus, debería decir?

—¿Escucharon… escucharon eso? —Belzebú recién comenzaba a entrar en sí.

Shun bajó las escaleras con premura para llegar hasta el conmovido Ángel y felicitarlo:

—Aunque aún no sabemos que se supone que tienes que hacer… Has logrado algo. ¡Y el primer día!

Belzebú no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sonrió por primera vez.

Seiya notó este gesto y no logró impedir sentirse contagiado de la misma emoción.

Todavía no sabían lo que tenían que hacer, aunque la presencia del otro ángel había aclarado algunos puntos oscuros. Lo bueno es que habían tenido resultados y relativamente rápido. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto Belzebú obtendría el perdón definitivo.

Pero ¿quién les aseguraba que lo que quedaba por delante era más sencillo que el arrepentimiento? Peor incluso era desconocer las otras dos "normas". Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa y ¿cómo descubrirlas, cómo cumplirla la sentencia con éxito?

El "arrepentimiento" había sido de pura y absoluta casualidad, se podría decir. Por mero acontecimiento adverso.

Los tres involucrados (a estas alturas hasta Shun lo estaba) se sintieron con energías renovadas al ver los primeros frutos de sus intentos. Y no pararían hasta lograr ese perdón.

Si era necesario convertir a ese demonio en la nueva Madre Teresa de Calcuta, lo harían.


	3. Perdón.

Era tan insólito verlo a Shiryu de mal humor que más de uno se lo quedaba viendo cual aborto de la naturaleza. Siempre tan sereno, tan sensato y sabio, no era " _normal_ " el desagrado que profesaba hacia el nuevo inquilino… encubierto, o al menos intentaba disimularlo, sin éxito.

Le costó, al pobre de Belzebú, adaptarse a la sociedad, conseguir empleo fue toda una odisea, en primer lugar porque no tenía ninguna profesión, ni siquiera se mostraba predispuesto a ser cordial. No se le pedía mucho, por ejemplo, que atendiese el teléfono en una compañía sin acabar gritándole al tubo: _"¡Maldito humano insolente y estúpido ¿no entiendes lo que te digo?"_

Fue difícil… para él, para Seiya y Shun, para todos, pero finalmente encontró un empleo que dentro de todo se ajustaba bastante a él: jardinero de la iglesia (la única que había en esa zona) Las pobres monjitas le tenían una paciencia de oro, y no dudaban en explicarle mil veces desde como encender la cortadora hasta que no debía pisotear las flores.

Sí, como jardinero se moría de hambre, pero era lo único que tenía, mejor es decir: fue lo único que le quedó y en donde duró un tiempo considerable. No dudaba en maldecir cuando las cosas no le salían como él pretendía, pero cuidaba de no hacerlo frente a las damas o de pedir perdón en su defecto (casi siempre éste último… se la pasaba pidiendo disculpas).

La risa de Ikki se escuchó desde Japón hasta Marte cuando supo del nuevo empleo del ángel caído, pagaría por verlo entrando a una iglesia, acaso ¿se derretiría? ¿se prendería fuego en aquel lugar sagrado? Era tan, pero tan irónico que la palabra " _Ironía_ " era exigua.

Lo bueno es que con el poco dinero que ahorraba podía darse pequeños lujos, así se integró a ese círculo eterno del " _yo cobro, yo compro_ ", para eso sí no necesitó " _adaptación_ ", era como un niño pequeño con dinero grande, cosa que veía, cosa que quería, pero claro, no le alcanzaba para todo y ahí, la rabieta del año.

Caprichoso como él sólo.

Lo quería todo y más.

Una vez, al inicio de sus " _aventuras laborales_ " reparó que en una tienda había una campera que le agradaba porque la había visto en una revista, claro, la prenda en cuestión profesaba unos cuantos ceros más al final de los que él podría llegar a tener en su vida… empero él en ese entonces aún le costaba comprender que para adquirir algo en el mundo humano no bastaba con uno: " _Déme eso maldito humano asqueroso ¡Ahora!_ " y pobre del que le decía que no (como era lógico).

La policía acabó por atraparlo a mitad de cuadra portando la hermosa campera que segundos antes había divisado en la vidriera, forcejeó con los uniformados… y acabó siendo Saori quien pagó la fianza, y desde ya, la dichosa prenda (porque sí, era más sano para todos darle con el gusto y explicarle luego con más calma cómo funcionaban las cosas y como la sociedad humana arreglaba esos asuntos)

Todo eso, en un mes… ¡Un mes nada más! Y más de uno le oraba a Jesús, Zeus, Krishna, Sousuke Aizen ¿?, Kurumada para que consiguiese el perdón de los cielos ¡YA! en lo posible.

Y ya iban un mes y chirolas desde su llegada a la mansión, los ánimos se encontraban caldeados, sobre todo, como ya se dijo, para el Dragón. A Hyoga, a esas alturas, le resultaba indiferente, Bel era " _eso_ " que caminaba por la mansión, se bebía su cerveza, se echaba en el sillón y ladraba tres veces más que Ikki. Una cosa instalada allí, cual mascota.

O sea, le daba igual su presencia como su ausencia salvo, claro, en contadas ocasiones, como cuando se bebía su cerveza, sí. Una vez le reclamó esto, no lo hizo antes no por miedo, sino porque había comprendido con más rapidez que el resto que intentar hacerle entrar en razón a él era más difícil que intentar hacer lo mismo con Seiya. Fue una tarde de harto calor, un viernes. ¡Y los viernes eran sagrados para el ruso!: Tarde de ocio desmedido, horas en internet buscando pornografía, bebiendo cerveza en ropa interior, encerrado en su cuarto, ajeno al mundo circundante.

Era perfecto, su paraíso personal, pero no… ESE viernes en particular no todo sería tan maravilloso, faltaba algo, un elemento esencial: Su mentada bebida predilecta.

—Belzebú —acusó el rubio con sus manos sobre su cintura observándolo inquisidor.

—Eh… —farfulló el aludido dándole un sorbo a la latita que con asqueroso placer finalizaba.

—¿Podrías avisarme, al menos, cuando te tomas la última cerveza?

—Seh… —ni lo miró, siguió con sus ojos fijos en la imagen que la televisión le presentaba: chicas agraciadas por Dios en bikini, corriendo por la playa.

—Digo —retomó, ahora sí, enojado, más que nada por la apatía del otro—; no me molesta que te tomes una, dos, hasta tres… de hecho cinco, pero a la sexta ¡¿podrías avisarme que no quedan más?

—No me grites rubio que estoy a tu lado —exigió con cara de pocos amigos, observándolo con desprecio.

—Ya —interrumpió una nueva voz—, déjalo en paz, Hyoga —Seiya hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le extendió un billete—. Es sólo una puta cerveza.

—¿Una puta cerveza? —arqueó sus cejas a punto de largarse a reír—¡¿Es una puta cerveza SIEMPRE?

—Tanto escándalo por nada —el castaño no dejó de mirarlo con verdadera ira—; ten—agitó su mano, para que el otro tomase el dinero que le estaba ofreciendo.

—No tienes porque pagármelo tú —rechazó.

—Me da igual, sólo quiero que lo dejes en paz, ¿ok?

—¿Qué está pasando? —Fue la Diosa quien se apersonó en la sala alertada por la agitación en el lugar.

Se encontró con Hyoga y el Pegasus enfrentados, Belzebú en el medio mirando televisión, indiferente aún y saboreando una rica bebida.

—Nada —exclamaron a coro los dos que más estaban involucrados.

—Bueno, entonces dejen de mirarse como enemigos, por favor —solicitó dando la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado.

El Cisne prefirió dejar las cosas allí, no tenía intenciones de pelear con el menor de los Kido por algo tan trivial y que no le incumbía a él, por sobre todo. Cuando se vio librado del ruso, Seiya lanzó un suspiro exagerado y se sentó en el sillón junto al ángel.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

El Pegasus hubiese jurado que la pregunta se la hizo a la tv ya que ni posó sus ojos en él.

—¿Eh?

—Que porque te cae mal ese humano blondo.

—¿Hyoga? —Como si no supiese como se llamaba su hermano—no me cae mal —frunció su frente ¿Por qué esa apreciación?

—Sí —refutó—, lo he notado, te cae mal —vio que iba a replicar—¡Shs! No me contradigas.

—¿Por qué me va a caer mal?

—No sé, por eso te pregunto.

El Pegasus caviló al respecto, quizás era cierto, desde que Belzebú había llegado se mostraba cada vez más áspero con el Cisne, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Era así antes? Cielo santo, no servía para analizar concienzudamente las cosas, eso era tarea del Dragón, que por cierto, permanecía alejado lo más posible del demonio como si este fuese a morderlo (que nadie ponía en duda que fuese capaz de hacerlo)

Desde mucho antes de que llegara Belzebú las cosas con Hyoga se habían tornado " _raras_ ", lo único que la presencia del ángel le daba la excusa perfecta para manifestar el desagrado que sin motivos aparentes el Cisne le despertaba.

Sin motivos… al menos el Pegasus no era capaz de verlos con claridad; pero pese a ser un nulo para entender a los humanos y sus intrincados sentimientos, Belzebú lo supo con certeza, sólo quiso que el otro se lo confirmara… en vano, ya que el castaño permaneció con su rostro como si estuviese calculando mentalmente el resultado de: doscientos cuarenta y tres mil millones por cuatrocientos treinta y siete.

Dejaron las cosas allí, había mucho por hacer en ese día, como por ejemplo ir a trabajar.

—Ey, Bel ¿a qué hora tenías que estar hoy en la iglesia ayudando a las monjitas?

—A las cinco, ¿por?

—Porque son las seis y media.

El ángel se puso de pie como un desesperado volcando la latita vacía y revoleando a su paso el control remoto. Tomó su bolso colgado en el perchero y en pocos segundos estaba listo para llegar a su empleo.

La preciada noche del viernes llegó por fin, días de descanso y calma absoluta sin el ajetreo de la semana. Era un buen momento, en la quietud de la mansión sumida en el silencio, para leer un libro. Actividad que le resultaba placentera al demonio ya que le permitía comprender un poco mejor a esa raza de seres inferiores con los que ahora tenía que convivir.

Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la biblioteca pero frenó su paso al ver allí, de pie frente a la puerta sin intenciones claras de ingresar, al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede? —le iba a exigir que se moviese del lugar pero al ver los ojos del otro, presos de un brillo de infinita tristeza no pudo ladrarle.

—No puedes ahora Bel —le sonrió, apenas, un gesto que intentaba esconder su verdadero sentir.

—¿Por qué? Quiero leer —no pensaba dejar de hacerlo por nada ni por nadie, empero la extraña actitud de Seiya comenzaba a ¿preocuparle? No supo cómo definirlo.

—Está ocupada —bajó su vista al suelo dando apenas la vuelta—; el cisne y el Phoenix llevan encerrados un buen tiempo, así que espera unos minutos más y la dejarán libre.

Comprendió, por las palabras proferidas del menor, que aquella actividad era común en la mansión y no resultaba ser la primera vez ¿Qué hacían? ¿Para qué se encerraban tantas horas? ¿Leían juntos? A Bel le costaba, sin dudas, empero los libros, algunos subidos de tono que le robaba con descaro a Saori, le ayudaban a entender muchas cosas.

—Espera —lo tomó de un brazo evitando su huida.

—Déjame… marcharme —solicitó el castaño apesadumbrado.

—No hasta que me digas que te ocurre.

—Nada.

—No me hagas golpearte y atarte por tres días en el sótano sin agua y sin comida para torturarte hasta que me lo digas.

Bien grafico, Seiya no necesitó más, supo que el otro era completamente capaz de hacer eso, en el sentido más literal -y no metafórico- posible.

—Es de hace mucho.

—Dime —se cruzó de brazos, demostrándole al más joven que no pensaba desistir en atosigarlo.

—Es que… Ikki fue… —elevó un hombro, tomó aire y murmuró cual secreto macabro—: mi primer novio.

Belzebú abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella. ¿Novio? ¿Esos que se tocan, abrazan, besan, manosean, se casan, tienen hijos y después un hogar, un perro, deudas, peleas y divorcio?

—Y tú… —el ángel parpadeó buscando en su mente la manera mas idónea de expresarse—¿Y tú quieres decir que ya no es tu novio?

—Es evidente ¿no? —señaló la puerta de la biblioteca—Mira, él lo fue cuando yo tenía quince… eran cosas de chicos, nada importante. Después lo… dejé —reconoció con pesar—; él se fue, volvió y ya… acá estamos —rió, por no saber que hacer—; fin de la historia.

—Ah —concluyó—, lo que tú quieres es que sea tu novio otra vez.

—Algo así —el castaño perdió su mirada y frunció su ceño, le tocaba ser sincero—: Bueno, creo que en verdad —volvió a posar sus ojos en el otro—lo que quiero es tener a alguien en mi vida.

—Un novio.

—Seh —no era esa la palabra, pero comprendía que era la forma en que Bel entendía lo que quiso expresarle.

—¿Y eso… te pone triste?

—Un poco —reveló—, creo que lo que en verdad extraño es el contacto —asintió—; no es fácil, sabes, ser pansexual… aunque uno creería que los pansexuales tienen mas posibilidades de conseguir pareja, es complicado.

—¡¿Eh? —ante la palabrita nueva el ángel se desencajó—¡¿Pansexual? —abrió grande sus ojos—Adicto al… ¿pan?... Te gusta tener sexo con ¿panaderos?

La carcajada de Seiya fue tan estentórea que no sólo despertó a los que se hallaban dormidos sino que alertó a la parejita encerrada en la biblioteca.

—No Bel… otro día te explico mejor, pero básicamente un pansexual es alguien que no se fija en el sexo de la persona… es decir —no supo ni él como explicarlo—, que no le interesa si es hombre, mujer, pez, planta… el pansexual se enamora de la persona por lo que es, no por lo que representa ¿entiendes?

—¡¿Un pez?

—Es una manera de decir —suspiró agotado, Bel tenía la capacidad de extenuarlo al borde del suicidio—; busca en internet, ahí encontrarás más.

—Entonces —retomó—porque eres ¿pansexual? No tienes novio.

—No, Bel —cerró sus ojos, luego se frotó la cien—; déjalo, mejor.

—¡¿Y cuál es tu puto problema? —explotó ahora él harto de no entender nada.

—Eso —obvió—, que no tengo a nadie que me abrace, que me bese, que me diga que me extrañó, que me pregunte qué hice hoy, o que me cele.

El Pegasus, con un severo dolor de cabeza similar al que le producía trata de resolver una ecuación compleja, dio la vuelta con el fin de irse, empero Belzebú lo tomó por sorpresa, lo ciñó por la espalda, rodeándole con violencia, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¡¿Bel, qué haces?

—¡Te abrazo! —explicó—¡¿No querías esto?

Ah… se suponía que ese " _ataque sorpresa_ " era un abrazo. El Pegasus rió -para no llorar-, volteó separando los brazos del ángel y le enseñó:

—Así —colocó las manos de Belzebú alrededor de su cintura, mejor es decir debajo de sus axilas (no quiso que la cosa fuese tan osada) y él, en cambio, lo tomó por los hombros hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Se siente… raro —balbuceó el ángel luego de estar unos cuantos segundos en esa posición—se siente bien…

—Muy bien —corrigió.

—Sí —reconoció afianzando más el agarre.

Algo, un calor extraño, ajeno, desconocido, comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón humano. Pudo sentir que su espíritu se ensanchaba, acaparando el del Pegasus, o al menos queriendo hacerlo, para no soltarlo nunca.

—Gracias Bel.

Seiya se distanció y caminó tranquilo con su alma hasta su cuarto para acostarse en su cama y dormir. Su agradecimiento fue sincero ya que el ángel, con un gesto quizás inocente, y hasta se podría tildar de insignificante (que un abrazo nunca lo es) había logrado darle la paz que tanto necesitaba.

En esos días Seiya encontró el momento oportuno para tener una " _profunda_ " conversación con Hyoga para terminar disculpándose con él por su extraño comportamiento en los últimos meses. Estimaba mucho al Cisne como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de enmendar una amistad que peligraba, no era la idea perder a alguien que significaba tanto en su vida, por las cosas atravesadas en el pasado, por sólo celos o envidia.

Se respiraba, aún, para ese entonces un tenso ambiente; no desaprovechaban la oportunidad, ninguno de los tres, para resaltar lo molesto que les resultaba la presencia del ángel caído en sus vidas. Si bien Saori no estaba muy contenta, tampoco le disgustaba tanto como para demostrar antipatía.

Aprovechaban, sin remordimientos, cualquier momento para hacerlo, como aquella tarde en la que Shun tuvo que intervenir y así evitar que su hermano y el inquilino se fuesen a las manos. Cuando el joven preguntó la razón de la disputa no supo que actitud tomar, si reírse, llorar o golpearlo a los dos.

Según reveló el Phoenix, " _Belzebú estaba molestando a Hyoga; lo empujó_ " Andrómeda negó con su cabeza. Muy infantiles, los tres. Los retó, cual padre, y dejaron el altercado allí sin llegar a mayores, empero ese día auguraba no ser bueno para el demonio, puesto que una simple acotación de él a la tarde, viendo una revista, lo crucificó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un mp3 —reveló el joven de cabellera esmeraldina finalizando con su té.

Le habían explicado con paciencia para que servían esos aparatos, cosa que maravilló a Belzebú; con anterioridad había tenido la posibilidad de conocer la música, actividad artística que le fascinó y atrapó enseguida, como el arte en general.

—Quiero esto —señaló la foto, le faltó acotar " _tráemelo ya, humano_ ".

—Bueno, ahorra y cómpralo —propuso el castaño harto de tener que explicarle mil veces que con querer una cosa no era suficiente; en el mundo humano había que pagarlo todo para tener lo que se pretendía.

—No, lo quiero ahora.

—Pero bel —rió Andrómeda—, ten paciencia, ahorra lo suficiente y podrás tenerlo. Lo sabes —lo miró regañándolo, no hacía falta traerle a la memoria el episodio con la campera.

Esa vana conversación frente a los otros Santos y Diosa incluida, similar a miles que habían tenido, fue una sentencia para el ángel, y que gran error fue haberle pedido a las monjitas si podían adelantarle algo de dinero para poder adquirir el objeto deseado.

Feliz llegó a la mansión a la tarde siguiente mostrándoles a los dos único interesados el pequeño reproductor de música; y, oh, casualidad, esa misma noche al Dragón le faltaba una suma interesante de dinero, quizás no mucho, pero no importaba el importe sino el hecho de que no estaba donde debería estar: su billetera.

No había que ser muy lúcido para vaticinar las conjeturas que todos sacaron, pero fue el mismo pelilargo quien, dichoso en el fondo por haber encontrado un pretexto más que creíble para echarlo de una buena vez de la mansión, lo acusó con su dedo:

—Shiryu, tu no eres así —se lamentó el Pegasus en el punto álgido de la discusión.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —inquirió la única dama del lugar con gesto cansino, era hora de ir a dormir no de discutir.

—¡Me falta dinero! ¡y éste… ! —no supo que calificativo darle—¡Que no le alcanza ni para comprarse medias se apareció hoy con un mp3!

—Belzebú, ¿lo robaste? —preguntó, cándida, la Diosa.

—No, juro que esta vez esto lo pagué.

—¡Con MI dinero!

—¿Estas seguro que no pusiste el billete en otro lado? —el joven de pelo verde trataba de buscar otros caminos posibles.

—Tsk —expresó el Phoenix con sumo desprecio—; es rápido para aprender algunas cosas, ¿eh?

—Es muy feo acusarlo de algo así —se molestó el castaño.

—Shiryu es muy cuidadoso con su dinero —secundó el Cisne—, si el dice que estaba en la billetera, yo le creo.

Tanto Shun como Seiya pudieron ver un semblante distinto en el ángel, supusieron que como siempre, acabaría insultando y golpeando a cuanto ser se le cruzase en el camino, o al menos se defendería con más ahínco, empero su postura era extraña… como si en verdad estuviese ¿triste?

—Shiryu —pronunció la dama—¿Por qué no buscas mejor en la mañana ese dichoso billete? Creo que todos estamos muy cansados hoy y no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

—¡Y dejar las cosas así! —exclamó el Phoenix apuntando a Belzebú—se puede escapar.

—No se irá a ningún lado —le reprochó su hermano.

—Y ni que fueran todos los ahorros de Shiryu —el Pegasus frunció su frente, no le gustaba la situación, para nada, creía en Bel, no obstante debía admitir en su interior que motivos para acusarlo de algo así los demás tenían.

—No es el monto, Seiya —pronunció el rubio—, sino el gesto lo que importa.

—Lo que importa, es la cerveza —dijo el ángel, de la nada, recordando una propaganda en la televisión con ese eslogan publicitario.

—¡Ajá! ¡Y la cerveza que siempre me robas a mí! —recordó el mestizo súbitamente—Más te vales que vayas ahorrando para devolver todo lo que debes.

—Bueno —canturreó la Diosa viendo que los ánimos volvían a caldearse—, todos a dormir, mañana conversaremos mejor.

—Pero… — el Dragón no quiso dar el brazo a torcer.

—Pero nada —lo miró, con una mirada muy particular que al pelilargo lo hizo retroceder en su queja.

Ya se sabía quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa. Sin abrir la boca cada uno se marchó por su lado, rumbo a sus cuartos, para intentar dormir. Menos uno, el acusado, quien sin sueño o sin ganas de intentar conciliarlo, se quedó sentado en las escaleras observando el pequeño aparato que en un principio tanta satisfacción le había dado… ahora lo odiaba y quería arrojarlo contra la pared.

Cosa que hizo, logrando así que quedase hecho trizas sobre el suelo.

—¿Para qué trabajas si vas a terminar destrozando las cosas que compras? —reprochó el castaño a sus espaldas.

Belzebú giró apenas reconociendo la voz.

—Psh…

—¿O será que no te importa, pues como dicen todos, ese dinero lo conseguiste por el camino fácil?

—Crean lo que quieran, me da igual.

—No, no te da igual —se sentó a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre su falda—; si te daría igual—prosiguió—, no estarías así.

El ángel, orgulloso, elevó su hombro en un gesto que intentaba profesar que no le importaba, buscando así disimular lo evidente: que estaba herido.

—Yo sí te creo.

—¿Me crees? —lo miró, con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos.

—Ajá… y Shun también.

—Le pedí a las monjas que me adelantasen un poco de dinero porque quería comprarme algo y me dijeron que sí —reveló con calma.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste eso? —reprochó.

—Es lo mismo —sonrió apenas—, de todos modos no me hubiesen creído.

Seiya cerró por un breve lapso sus ojos lanzando a su vez un suspiro. No pudo negárselo.

—Perdónalos —suplicó el castaño—, aunque no parezca, aunque a veces se comporten como unos cretinos—acusó entre dientes—, son buena gente.

—Lo sé… sé que son buenos —reconoció, y ese no era el problema—; no puedo culparlos, al fin y al cabo.

Seiya se arrimó más a él, le dolía, en lo más profundo, verlo tan abatido.

—Sé quien soy… no es para menos.

—No digas eso Bel, te estás esforzando mucho.

—Gracias —sintió ganas de llorar, una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado, no en sí el llanto, sino ese dolor en su pecho.

¿Por qué no le creían? Bueno, admitió y admitía que tenían motivos, empero el asunto era ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ese detalle? que no le creyesen. Intentó distraer ese sentimiento que lo había embargado, pero no pudo evitarlo, aún menos cuando el Pegasus lo tomó entre sus brazos consolándolo, permitiéndole así que llorase en silencio.

Al otro día Seiya invitó al " _intruso_ " a pasar la tarde soleada en el jardín, simplemente acostarse en el suelo a contemplar las nubes, más que nada para distraerlo un poco y sacarlo de la mansión donde era claro que su presencia no resultaba agradable, aún más luego de lo acaecido en la noche anterior.

Comenzaron una conversación cuando Andrómeda les hizo compañía que derivó hacia el altercado del dinero y la sorpresa de los dos Santos sobre el comportamiento del pelilargo. Entre los dos intentaron explicarle a Belzebú que ese no era el Shiryu que todos conocían.

—No sé que le pasa… —pronunció el joven de cabello verde negando con su cabeza.

—Entiendo que sea por Saori —analizó el castaño—; o sea, a mi también me preocuparía que un enemigo ande cerca de ella, pero lo de Shiryu ya es… demasiado.

—No, yo lo entiendo —desconcertó el único que seguía acostado observando y buscándole formas a las nubes.

—¿Eh? —La mirada que los otros dos, sentados, le profesaron, le obligaron a explicarse.

—Que Shiryu sea así —no supo como expresarse—; tengo entendido que los humanos son animales muy territoriales.

Los jóvenes elevaron sus cejas apunto de soltar la carcajada, pero Belzebú no les dio tiempo.

—Defienden tanto sus bienes como a sus hembras, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué, qué, qué? —el Pegasus se acercó, sin necesidad, al demonio.

—Eso… —obvió.

—Explícate, Bel —suplicó Andrómeda.

—¿Estás diciendo que Saori es la hembra de Shiryu? —decirlo de esa forma le resultó engorroso al castaño.

—Claro.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que ellos dos… ? —inquirió curioso sin poder terminar la frase.

—Pues —balbuceó a la pregunta de Shun—, una vez los vi… en el cuarto de ella.

Los dos Santos abrieron sus ojos lo más que el físico se los permitió, impresionados por lo revelado. Y es que jamás lo hubiesen creído o esperado.

—Un momento —advirtió Andrómeda—¿y tú como los viste?

—¡Eso! —Lo secundó el menor de los Kido—¡¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Saori?

Belzebú abrió su boca sin que ninguna palabra surgiese de ella; se maldijo por dentro y sin escapatoria reveló:

—Es que ella tiene unos libros muy interesantes… y bueno.

—Libros hay en la biblioteca —retó Andrómeda.

—No los que ella tiene escondidos debajo de su cama —canturreó.

—¿Y qué tienen de especiales esos? —el castaño lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, acusador.

—Sexo.

Shun se tapó la boca con una mano como si el otro le hubiese confesado algún pecado horroroso. La naturalidad con la que se tomaba todo el asunto el ángel era por completo opuesto a la actitud que adoptaron los otros dos.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los involucrados (como si al mencionar su nombre hubiese sido invocado); Shiryu presentaba un semblante ¿avergonzado?:

—Disculpen, ¿podría hablar a solas con Belzebú? —solicitó aplacado.

—No —negó el aludido.

—Por favor, es importante.

El ángel escondió la mirada, intentando ignorarlo. Shun y Seiya se pusieron de pie con la intención de irse, pero el grito militar del demonio les hizo sentarse de golpe, aterrados.

—Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo frente a ellos.

El pelilargo asintió, a decir verdad no le molestaba la presencia de sus otros hermanos, quienes con un rictus de impaciencia en el rostro, observaban ajenos y a la vez involucrados la escena.

—Lamento mucho haberte acusado ayer —soltó el Dragón suspirando, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Aquello en verdad sorprendió al demonio, pero no lo reveló.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó, humano? —inquirió con desdén.

—Es que hoy… —reconoció abochornado—Bueno, hoy encontré el billete en el bolsillo de una campera.

—Shiryu —susurraron los otros dos, un poco alegres por el giro de la situación.

—No suelo dejar el dinero en cualquier lado, y tengo muy buena memoria, pero no sé que pasó…

—Ya ves, los humanos NO son perfectos… —acusó el ángel.

—Ya… —reconoció con sinceridad arrepentido—Perdóname, por favor, sé que te hice sentir muy mal… Y no te lo merecías.

—Bel —musitaron los dos Santos (que parecían estar allí para cumplir el papel de recordar los nombres de los demás)

—Shun y Seiya me dicen… —se corrigió—en realidad todos lo vemos, que en verdad te estás esforzando —al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna y seguía siendo ignorando dio la vuelta profesando—; entiendo que no quieras perdonarme…

Seiya golpeó en su hombro al demonio, apremiándolo.

—Espera —reaccionó a tiempo, logrando que Shiryu diese la vuelta—: Está bien.

—Lo siento, en verdad.

—Deja de disculparte, que lo hagas mil veces no va a cambiar las cosas.

—Lo sé, sé que haga lo que haga no va a quitar el hecho de que te acusé sin razón alguna.

—Eso es lo de menos —admitió—; puesto que reconozco que no soy, lo que se dice, una persona digna de confianza.

—Y yo reconozco que no soy tan buena persona como muchos creen.

—Shiryu, no seas tan duro contigo —solicitó Andrómeda, entristecido por verlo ahora al Dragón tan abatido.

—Es entendible que por tu hembra —un codazo en su costilla lo interrumpió; menos mal que susurró tan bajo que no lo escuchó nadie más que Shun.

—Últimamente me he comportado algo raro —hasta él se sorprendía—, y lo siento, prometo que de ahora en más… —no supo cómo ni qué expresar.

—Ya… no es el fin del mundo —naturalizó el ángel.

—Si tu me das una oportunidad para conocerme, a mi también me gustaría conocerte a ti… mejor, de otra forma —balbuceó.

Belzebú asintió a las palabras de Shiryu y éste, en calma y en paz consigo mismo, se marchó satisfecho. El ángel suspiró… sí, lo había hecho sentirse muy mal, no obstante no olvidaba que él era un demonio; no olvidaba ni dejaba de lado todo lo que había hecho.

Una vez el Pegasus le había dicho que no importaba lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado, sino lo que hacía en el presente. Lo mismo se aplicaba para el Dragón quien si bien había cometido un error, éste era humano, y perdonar divino.

Un atronador ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, algo se materializó en el cielo, derrumbándose estrepitoso sobre las ramas del árbol que, frente a sus ojos, dejó caer algunas hojas, producto del impacto.


	4. Amor.

El estruendoso ruido de lo que parecía ser una bolsa de papa cayendo del cielo y derribando un árbol, alertó a los inquilinos de la mansión, para cuando Shiryu regresó al parque, los otros ya se encontraban viendo hacia donde se suponía provenía la razón de semejante ruido.

—¿Estás bien? —La vocecita de Shun surgió sin fuerza, con duda.

El pequeño hombrecito de rasgos occidentales y alas similares a las del Cisne intentó incorporarse en la copa del árbol. Sólo se había enredado en una rama.

Se aclaró la garganta, simuló que nada había pasado y buscó los papeles dentro del pliegue de su escasa ropa.

—Me complace informarle, Ángel Caído, Belzebú de Serafín, Hijo del Padre Todo Poderoso, Creador y… bsbsbsbs —siempre era la parte aburrida—… la segunda disposición o condición, dícese clausula, de la Ley Universal ha sido satisfactoriamente cumplida, usted tiene la posibilidad de retornar a los Cielos siempre y cuando cumpla con la tercera y última, la más importante. ¡Enhorabuena!

—¡Espera! —alcanzó a gritar Seiya antes de que el querubín hiciese " _plop_ " y desapareciese.

—¿Sí, humano? —parpadeó, estupefacto.

—¿Podrías decirnos cuál es la tercera? Se nos ahorraría el trabajo, créeme.

—Pues —se rascó la rubia cabellera—aquí no dice nada sobre decir o no decir—susurró, más que nada para sí mismo, cavilando en profundidad al respecto.

—Te pagaré —dijo Belzebú, desesperado.

Eso en el mundo humano funcionaba a la perfección, pero el " _bicho ese_ " lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y de qué me va a servir el dinero del mundo humano? —reprochó.

—¿Sabes cuál es la tercera? —cuestionó Andrómeda con una cándida sonrisa, para ver si así conmovía el corazón del ángel.

—No tengo la más pálida idea.

—Haber empezado por ahí —masculló el Pegasus enfurruñado.

—Pero —el mensajero, con su dedo índice en alto, acaparó la atención de todos, incluso de los recién llegados—, dicen los rumores —estiró la cuerda para descender un poco y susurrar cual persona que confiesa un secreto prohibido—que la más importante, es la Ley Universal por excelencia.

—Genial —espetó Seiya con cierto tinte de sarcasmo—¿y cuál es?

—El amor —respondió con una sonrisa, elevó sus brazos, pomposo, y perdió el equilibrio; por fortuna la cuerda lo tenía bien amarrado. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con el correo —Observó hacia los cielos y silbó—¡Ey, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí abajo, mi traje se atoró con una ramita!

La cuerda fue estirada con tanto ímpetu que el ángel desapareció en un santiamén y su "¡aaaah!" de terror fue en degradé.

—El amor… —el menor de los Kido rascó su castaña cabellera.

Shun se mostraba tan perplejo como él ¿cómo se suponía que debía cumplir con esa tercera parte? ¿a qué se refería con "amor"? ¿Hacerlo, sentirlo, darlo? Movió la cabeza, ninguna explicación era coherente.

—Ajá… yo sabía que no lo había soñado —masculló Hyoga de brazos cruzados, quien todavía no dejaba de observar hacia los cielos.

Fue recién ahí que el Dragón, a su lado, reparó en el detalle, Saori parecía ser otra que también caía en la cuenta, Ikki por su lado, dio la media vuelta para ingresar a la mansión… eso de recibir visitas del más allá lo hacía sentir un loco.

—Hyoga —el Dragón lo señaló, pese a ser mala educación.

—Sí, es Hyoga —bromeó Seiya ganándose una mirada de profunda molestia.

El pelilargo se explicó:

—Tú eres católico.

—¡Es cierto! —El Pegasus se mostró rebosante de felicidad.

—¡Dime, por favor! —Belzebú lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó como muñeca de trapo—¡¿Qué tengo que hacer, dímelo y te compraré la compañía de cerveza?

—Ey, tranquilo —se quitó las manos del demonio de los hombros y agregó—: que sea católico no implica que entienda mi propia religión. Además —se defendió ante las miradas de extrañeza que le dedicaron por su acotación—la biblia misma es muy… complicada ¿yo qué sé lo que tiene que hacer?

—El " _coso ese_ " —apuntó Andrómeda sin saber que nombre darle, aún, al querubín—habló del amor, de que es la Ley Universal.

Hyoga buscó en su memoria y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su madre… Siberia, blanco (como su mente) calma, paz… gente.

—Pues… —llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—mi madre siempre me decía algo: _"La gente mal interpreta las religiones. En toda y cada una de ellas hay algo en común: el amor"._

Y silenció. Belzebú quiso comérselo crudo, pero fue el Pegasus quien explotó:

—¡Genial Hyoga, nos esclarece muchísimo eso!

—Idiota —se ofendió el Cisne—; ella siempre me decía que hay que amar al prójimo… a tu enemigo como a ti mismo. Que tanto Jesús, como todas las demás deidades buscaron transmitir un mensaje, una Ley Universal: El amor.

—Entonces —concluyó Bel, lo más irónico que pudo—, tengo que convertirme en algo así como el nuevo Mahatma Gandhi y la Madre Teresa juntos para volver al cielo.

—Pues, no tanto —consoló el mestizo—pero algo así, supongo…

—Ya… igual es claro lo que quiso expresar el ángel: Amor —reflexionó Saori, pero no arrojaba nada de luz al asunto, hasta que continuó—: No se trata de repartir caridad ni de darle de comer a los pobres… se trata de algo interior. —Palmeó el hombro del demonio y finalizó—: Suerte, la vas a necesitar.

Se marchó, siendo seguida por el Dragón; Hyoga al verse solo con aquellos tres apuró sus pasos, no fuese a ser cosa que intentasen torturarlo para sacarle más información al respecto, porque una parte de él los creía capaces.

Esa noche el ángel caído no pudo dormir, saber que estaba cerca de conseguir el perdón lograba ponerlo ansioso, y esa era otra de las emociones humanas que tanto detestaba, porque la ansiedad lo llevaba a comer como un desaforado, a gritarle a los únicos que lo ayudaban y a mantenerse despierto.

Porque claro, el "sueño" era una necesidad humana MUY molesta también. Pero a diferencia de las demás se sentía jodidamente bien, o sea, se quejaba cuando se veía preso de ese sopor pero que placer le causaba apoyar la cabeza en una almohada (o superficie cualquiera).

Esa noche no fue así. Seiya lo encontró en la sala, viendo televisión; las imágenes indecorosas que mostraban la pantalla lo pusieron de mil colores. Belzebú, por su lado, desconociendo la invasión del Pegasus, trataba de entender las posiciones, por eso su cabeza estaba prácticamente de costado y en su rostro un gesto de profundo desconcierto.

—¡Belzebú! —gritó cual padre.

Y cual hijo, el mentado intentó cambiar rápido de canal. Ahora lo que se veía en pantalla era un programa aburridísimo de una señora que explicaba con una capacidad somnífera impresionante como batir los huevos.

—Siempre quise aprender a cocinar.

—Sí, claro —musitó el castaño con sarcasmo. Se sentó a su lado y lo estudió detenidamente—¿No puedes dormir?

—Sí y no.

El Pegasus abrió más grande un ojo que el otro. Azorado es poco decir; al ver el desconcierto de Seiya, se expresó mejor:

—Tengo sueño pero no quiero ir a dormir.

—Eres como los chicos —rió el joven con pureza. —¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Mañana tendremos un día largo con eso de la tercera-

—No quiero —interrumpió con un ligero mohín de desánimo. —Prefiero estar despierto y tratar de aprovechar. Cuando cumpla con la tercera condición eso significa que…

El castaño sonrió con hondo cariño, creí comprender el sentir del demonio.

—Éste no es mi lugar —siguió hablando—, pero es muy interesante y me gustaría conocer más sobre los humanos.

—Bueno, pero en tal caso… —meditó un instante con seriedad—debes tener muy en claro lo que quieres.

—Pues, sí —admitió—quiero irme, debo hacerlo, no puedo permanecer aquí. Además al obtener el perdón tendré la posibilidad de elegir.

—¿Elegir?

—Claro —dijo con cierto tono de obviedad—¿Sabes? Del otro lado te dan la opción de volver a la tierra.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, es para que termines de aprender lo que sea que no hayas aprendido. Para que tengas una segunda oportunidad o logres por completo borrar todos los aspectos negativos que empañan tu alma.

—Entonces ¿podrás volver?

—No como me ves ahora —era difícil de explicar, darse a entender—; será en otra vida, pero podré volver, tendré que hacerlo. Es parte del perdón, es eso o quedar confinado a lo que soy ahora, ni humano, ni ángel, ni demonio, sólo un ente.

—Eso es…

—Aterrador —asintió; debía admitirlo, la idea de quedar atorado por siempre le aterraba.

—No te preocupes, de alguna forma averiguaremos qué carajo debemos hacer para cumplir con la tercera. Por lo pronto creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó con toda inocencia, asombrado en verdad.

—No —frunció la frente—; aunque, si no puedes dormir —meditó, elevando sus cejas en un rictus de resignación y aceptación—te puedo hacer compañía hasta que te quedes dormido —la sonrisa en el ángel no le pudo parecer más tierna, y es que pese a ser un malnacido por momentos, en muchos aspectos Bel era como un crío.

Acomodaron lo poco que estaba desacomodado, apagaron el televisor, las luces y subieron hasta las habitaciones, Bel se acostó en la que había sido su cama durante todo ese tiempo dejando un minúsculo espacio para el joven de cabellera castaña.

Seiya se tiró boca arriba y el ángel notó en su rostro cierto semblante circunspecto. Pasaron varios minutos así en silencio. Le pareció extraño, Seiya no era una persona que solía quedarse callada y ensimismada tanto tiempo, por otro lado parecía no reaccionar, o allí en el techo había algo muy interesante por ver.

—Ey ¿sucede algo?

Seiya lo miró como si reparase en él por primera vez, luego, le sonrió con suavidad.

—No, estaba pensando.

—Ya me di cuenta. Hace como cinco minutos.

—Rompí mi record —bromeó. Se acomodó mejor de costado para musitar con duda—Bel…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —negó, era descabellado.

—¿Qué pasa Seiya? Dime —ahora estaba que se moría de la curiosidad.

—Pensaba en esa tercera condición.

—¿Sí? —lo alentó a continuar.

—No importa, deja.

Ahora fue Bel quien se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para mirarlo con dureza, como si estuviese diciendo con sus ojos que si no le decía lo atormentaría para conseguirlo, a cualquier costo. Seiya tragó saliva y sentándose también, explicó:

—Es que… No veo como funcione —expuso primero—pero —dudaba en decirlo—si tal vez, tú y yo…

—¿Qué?

—Lo hiciéramos… —un leve tono carmín pobló sus mejillas.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacer qué?

Seiya cerró los ojos y negó otra vez para después llevarse una mano a la sien y frotársela.

—Déjalo así mejor.

El ángel especuló unos segundos las extrañas palabras de su amigo, tardó en caer en la cuenta pero cuando lo hizo abrió grande los ojos para más tarde arrojarse sobre el chico causándole un sobresalto.

—¡Bel!

—¡¿Tú dices de hacer eso que vi en la tele?

—Quítate de encima —lo empujó apenas, logrando su cometido. —Claro, lo que le quisiste hacer a Shun —murmuró en voz muy bajita.

Se produjo un mutismo desgarrador, hasta que Bel lo quebró asintiendo efusivo.

—¡Sí!

Otra vez el castaño se mostraba extraño, negó sonriendo levemente, tocaba ser sincero:

—No te va a ayudar en nada, bel… Sólo —no pudo decirlo: que lo había propuesto, en un arranque de egoísmo, para su beneficio personal.

Porque sabía que en demonio se iría muy pronto, porque quería tener un agradable recuerdo de él y porque quería dejarle un agradable recuerdo. Pero lo cierto es que no podía ayudarlo en nada, o eso creía Seiya:

—¿Cómo que no me va a ayudar? —llevó una mano a la entrepierna—Claro que sí.

—No se trata de eso, Bel —reprochó conteniendo la risa. —Tener sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el amor, y en tal caso tampoco-

—¿Y qué importa? Tú quieres, yo quiero.

El Pegasus rompió a reír ¿Qué tenía de malo? Al fin y al cabo Belzebú tenía razón. Lo miró de una manera rara que el ángel no supo cómo interpretar o que calificativo darle.

Luego vio como se acercaba con lentitud, hasta su rostro, más tarde sintió una suave caricia en los labios. El Pegasus lo estaba besando, como tantas veces había visto en las películas (no las triple x, las comunes). No supo qué hacer, y el castaño se dio cuenta:

—Tranquilo, yo te guiaré —dijo para luego tomar una breve distancia y quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama.

Se recostó sobre el demonio, para volver a besarlo. Aquello se sentía bien, muy bien. Poco a poco Belzebú logró contener sus ímpetus, él quería todo rápido, todo ya, pero con infinita calma y ternura Seiya le enseñó a tener paciencia, a esperar, a disfrutar de cada toque y cada caricia.

Quizás esa sería la primera y única vez que un ángel tuviese sexo.

Nunca tan acertada la frase " _tocar el cielo con las manos_ ", y cuan equivocado estuvo el Pegasus al respecto; y es que Bel juraba, que si eso no era el paraíso, entonces no existía en verdad, y él, como ángel caído que era, distinguía bien la diferencia.

No se comparaba a nada conocido, era estar allí en el Paraíso, dónde quería estar y a la vez no, en el mundo humano, junto al Pegasus.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y en profunda paz, por supuesto después de que Seiya le obligase a prometerle que no diría palabra sobre lo sucedido, pedido que desconcertó a Belzebú ¿qué tenía de malo? El castaño no pudo explicarle en una noche ni en una vida porque la sociedad condenaba algunos actos, como hacer el amor, o peor aún, que lo hiciesen dos hombres.

" _Pero yo no soy un hombre. Soy un ángel_ " Había sido la respuesta de un desconcertado Bel. Seiya se quedó dormido con esa idea.

Hacer el amor…

El amor no se puede hacer, como tampoco el odio, pero vaya que sí sentirlo. Eso comprendió Belzebú cuando despertó y lo vio a Pegasus dormido sobre él. El sol asomaba con pereza a través del vidrio repartido de la ventana, dando de lleno en su faz.

Recién comprendía muchas cosas que antes no… y frente a la imagen de un Seiya plácidamente dormido sintió como su corazón se ensanchaba en su pecho abarcándolo todo, un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, que le daba fuerzas, una fuerza interior desconocida que no tenía nada que ver con la de un guerrero.

Los puntos, poco a poco, se empezaron a unir y vio que todos los corazones estaban conectados de una manera imperceptible y inexplicable, y que era eso lo que hacía funcionar el mundo… porque todos los habitantes de la tierra eran a la vez el Todo, y los humanos —los más tercos— eran incapaces de ver esta conexión, invisible, intocable, pero a la vez inalterable.

Seiya despertó insultando el inoportuno rayo de sol, encontrándose con la sonrisa del ángel y esa mirada que parecía decir mucho más de lo que era capaz de descifrar, una mirada de infinita sabiduría y comprensión. Los ojos de un ángel, que todo lo ha visto y todo lo ha vivido.

Belzebú, así, recordó con perfecta nitidez como había sido su vida antes de ser lo que era, no sintió dolor, porque supo que Seiya tenía un lugar en la tierra y todo lo necesario para triunfar y ser feliz. No lo pudo evitar y ese pensamiento se le escapó:

—Sólo deseo que, por sobre todos los humanos, tú seas el más feliz.

—Bel… —musitó el castaño.

Sí que estaba raro el demonio, pero no pudo continuar la frase, el atronador ruido copó la mansión.

Seiya cerró los ojos, esa sería la tercera y última vez que escucharía ese sonido. Entendió, asimismo, que era la despedida.

—Me alegro Bel, lo has conseguido —una lágrimas de alegría surcó su mejilla.

Escucharon una tos, muy forzada, que tenía el fin de hacerlos volver en sí. El querubín presentó unas solemnes disculpas por molestarlos en un momento tan íntimo pero las reglas le obligaban a aparecerse:

—No saben, he visto cada cosa en mi larga existencia —cuchicheó—esto no es nada. Hitler, una vez…

—¡Ya! —lo censuró el ángel—Dime ¿ya está?

—Enhorabuena Ángel Belzebú —decirlo ya lo daba por sentado—: Su título le ha sido devuelto, junto con el Perdón. Tiene la posibilidad de volver a los Cielos para enmendar sus pecados.

Y en un segundo la habitación del ángel se llenó de fisgones. Fue Shun el primero en azotar la puerta, alarmado, él también sabía lo que ese sonido implicaba, su corazón latía con furia y en sus ojos brillosos sólo había emoción junto a una alterada sonrisa, pero ese rictus varió drásticamente ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

—Seiya… —arqueó las cejas por un leve instante—Veo que has sabido cómo ayudarlo.

—Tsk —bufó Ikki detrás de él, cruzándose de brazo—Que raro ver a un ángel cometiendo el pecado original. ¡Así está el mundo!

—No veo, no veo —se quejaba Hyoga—Ikki, muévete, no veo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Seiya está desnudo? No veo.

—Bueno —musitó la única dama desviando la atención, había otras prioridades. Miró al querubín con un gesto amable en el rostro—¿Se ha terminado? ¿Cómo sigue esto?

—Se abrirá el portal —señaló al frente—; portal ábrete —y un portal de luz se abrió—, tiene siete minutos para atravesarlo, si pasado ese lapso no lo utiliza se cerrará y se dará por hecho que usted ha revocado su petición de Perdón.

—¡¿Siete minutos nada más? —corearon todos.

—Contando desde ahora —releyó el libro que portaba buscando la parte que le competía—Si vuelve solicitar una segunda cita, será con recargo.

—Está bien, está bien…

—Dicho esto, me retiro —jaló de la cuerda y en un " _plop_ " desapareció.

—Lo voy a extrañar —murmuró Saori reflexiva hacía donde el querubín se había esfumado.

—Yo no —acotó el Phoenix, aun le daba impresión ese hombrecito.

Seiya miró primero el reloj en la mesa de luz y luego al ángel, bajó la vista, apesadumbrado, todos notaron que lo mejor era acortar la despedida, y fue Ikki quien empezó:

—Bueno, ángel, era hora… Felicitaciones —así, seco. Elevó un brazo en señal de saludo y se fue.

—Me alegro —secundó el cisne—ya no tendré quien me beba la cerveza —el ex demonio le dedicó una mirada que intentaba parecer amenazadora, pero lo cierto es que no sentía enojo, sólo era su papel en el mundo humano que le orillaba a adoptar ese semblante.

—Yo tampoco te voy a extrañar.

Hyoga rió apenas, con reserva, y se quedó a un costado de la puerta, era un show que no quería perderse por nada del mundo, no todos los días sucedían esas cosas.

—Es bueno que puedas volver a tu lugar —dijo Saori realizando una breve reverencia—, sé que todos los caminos se cruzan y tengo fe que nuestro próximo reencuentro como deidades será lleno de dicha.

—Lo mismo digo —Belzebú se quedó sin palabras.

Saori dio la vuelta y se acomodó junto al ruso asiendo su brazo. Fue el turno de Shun, miró el reloj, iban cuatro minutos.

—Ay, no me queda mucho tiempo y odio las despedidas —se secó una lágrima—encima ya empiezo a llorar y no te dije nada —habló rápido, con desesperación.

—Tranquilo, lo sé.

—Que bueno, me ahorras las palabras.

—Y yo también —dijo de manera inconexa. Shun había entendido de igual modo, pues el ángel _leyó_ su alma.

Se apartó un poco para dejarle privacidad a los otros dos. Seiya, aún desnudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse sobre Belzebú para transmitirle con un abrazo todo lo que no podía decirle. El ángel lo consoló, acariciando la castaña cabellera.

—Te esperan muchas vivencias agradables, Seiya. Sólo espera y verás —lo distanció un poco para verlo al rostro—Habrá etapas difíciles, sin dudas, pero te espera un gran porvenir.

—Bel…

—Y nosotros tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver, no como lo que somos ahora, pero lo haremos —asintió—, al fin y al cabo estamos conectados y esa conexión nunca se cortará. Es un lazo creado incluso mucho antes de que existiese la vida en la Tierra.

Acarició su mejilla y se puso de pie caminando hasta donde el haz de luz, en medio del cuarto, esperaba por él comenzando a achicarse en grosor, indicio de que pronto empezaría a cerrarse del todo.

Hyoga reparó en que no sólo Seiya lloraba en silencio, Saori a su lado casi lo hacía a los gritos, mocos incluidos. Elevó una mano para apoyarla sobre la de ella que descansaba en su brazo, en son de consuelo.

—Ya… Saori —le sonrió, parco como era—; no sabía que te habías encariñado tanto con Bel.

Ella negó:

—No, es que me recuerda a _Ghost, la sombra del amor_. Como me hacía llorar esa película.

Shun entornó los ojos para musitar luego un " _mujeres_ " dicho con resignación. Bel partió, sin cortar un segundo el contacto visual con el Pegasus a medida que se desvanecía ante los ojos del chico, y en silencio le aseguró que nunca dejaría de estar a su lado.

Saori y el Cisne, una vez acabada la función, dieron la vuelta para marcharse, Shun en cambio se acercó hasta la cama que había ocupado Bel y en donde su amigo se encontraba arrodillado, con las sabanas enredadas en su cintura, asiéndola con fuerza.

—Ey —puso una mano en el hombro de su camarada, imaginó, dada la situación reciente, lo difícil que debía ser para Seiya—, te envidio.

El Pegasus posó lentamente la mirada en él, sorprendido por dichas palabras. Andrómeda necesitó expresarse:

—Ahora tienes un ángel guardián, personal, y no cualquier ángel —acotó con gracia—, seguro que Bel pateará traseros con tal de verte feliz. La que le espera a Dios o a lo que sea que esté allá…

Seiya rió con ganas, era cierto: Belzebú le sacaría canas verdes al Dios de turno. Shun lo invitó a desayunar, el castaño se vistió con calma y lo acompañó, suspiró observando por última vez la habitación antes de abandonarla.

Había sido una época muy loca, pero sin dudas no se arrepentía, para nada, de haber ayudado a Belzebú.

El amor es la única fuerza capaz de hacer a un enemigo, un amigo.

 **Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La última frase le pertenece a Martin Luther King: El amor es la única fuerza capaz de transformar un enemigo en amigo.


End file.
